Just another talk O_O
by PrincessSaphire1
Summary: The yugioh cast was curious what me and myloko talk about so they hacked into our AIM chat and listend O_O and madness then insued!
1. THe chat begins

Disclaimer:I dun own Yugioh O_Oor AIM

------------------------------------------------------

Off in a dark, dank place, 11 ppl were huddled around a computer moniter

"So how does it work?" asked one figure. "Simple, I just hack into the conversation and we can watch everything they say and do."said the tallest one. "what if they find out?" "don't worry its covered!"

Suddenly another figure burst in the door and turned on the lights. "What are you guys doing Yugi?And why are all the lights off?" "Uh…. Well Kaiba thinks he can Hack into Saphire and Myloko's AIM conversasion so we can figure out what they do all day." Said Yugi. "oo can I join you?" "Sure Yami." Said Malik. Yami Malik walked over and stood with the others around the monitor.

"So is yas gonna do it or not?" "Shuts up chahuahua I'm going as fast as I can here!" Joey looked daggers at Kaiba but he didn't seem to notice as he continued to hack into the AIM mainframe. "I've got it! We're in!!" He exclaimed. "Now we can see what they are up to on there day off.." Snarled YamiBakura. "Ok , Saphire's screen name is KirbySnowQueen (it really is,dun ask O_O) and Myloko's is Light of Pixie. Now I just need to bring up the browser and we can watch the conversashon." "Here is comes!"

---------------------------AIM KirbySnowQueen/Light of Pixie - Instant message--------

(Note:all this stuff we actually talked about. The only stuff that changed is that the pictures and files were edited out since they wouldn't work O_O;;)

KirbySnowQueen: hi

Auto response from Light Of Pixie: I'm waiting for Saphire right now. So, leave a message after the beep and i'll be back soon k?

...I'm telling ya, it's the pants people!...

...I wonder if he shops at the gap...

...I'll give ya three guesses to guess who i'm talking about...

...WRITTING TIME! *beep* :-P

Light Of Pixie: hehehe

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: im on chapter...6 of your story?

KirbySnowQueen: cool ^^

Light Of Pixie: nope...5

Light Of Pixie: Everyone was thrown in all directions.Yugi,Yami,and Mokuba all landed on a squishy mattress the appeared out of nowhere.Joey ,Seto and Tristen all landed on a pile of tokens.(Joey,Seto,&tTristen:YAY!)And then Bakura and I landed on a pile of cotton candy ^_^. Oh and Yami Malik and Yami Bakura both landed back in the volcano and as for Malik he ran away to the tropics and was never seen again.

Light Of Pixie: O_O...even though he is seen again'

KirbySnowQueen: i have been listening to linkin park for the past two hours ^^

KirbySnowQueen: ok i was on sugar high when i wrote that O_O

Light Of Pixie: Malik:This chapter sucked

Saphire:SHUT UP!*attemp to whack him with a golf club but hits Yami Bakura instead and sends him back into the volcano AGAIN!!!*

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: i can tell

Light Of Pixie: so...YOU'VE BEEN AWAKE???

KirbySnowQueen: hehe... O_O;;

Light Of Pixie: i've been here since...10

KirbySnowQueen: hehe ^^'

KirbySnowQueen: i been awake since 8:45 when my alarm went off O_O

KirbySnowQueen: and i went to sleep at 4:04 am ^^;

Light Of Pixie: Y.Malik:well I just wanted to help you a little nothing like a little torture to spruce up the lame chapter.

Saph:IT IS NOT LAME!!!!!!!!!I JUST HAVE BAD WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!YOU KNOW NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO TEST THAT GIFT!!!*pulls out the spoon and it turns into a mallet*

Everyone:*Sweat drop as Saphire chases Y.Malik with the mallet*

Light Of Pixie: alarm?

KirbySnowQueen: ya

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: i had to remember to wake up early

Light Of Pixie: i got up at 9...

KirbySnowQueen: 15 min after me ^^

Light Of Pixie: the damn dog wouldnt shut up!!!

KirbySnowQueen: Lol

Light Of Pixie: ya know...u got...A FLAME!

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: where?

Light Of Pixie: and...you got 40 reveiws now...3 behind :-P

Light Of Pixie: on your other story

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: a flame???

Light Of Pixie: evil potato...

Light Of Pixie: yeah, a flame

KirbySnowQueen: send linky!

KirbySnowQueen: me see no flame O_O

KirbySnowQueen: just a sugar high review O_O

Light Of Pixie: lemme get it

Light Of Pixie: http://www.fanfiction.net/reviews.php?storyid=864285

Light Of Pixie: its the first one there

KirbySnowQueen: oh i was looking at wrong story

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: i said "other"

KirbySnowQueen: i must REMOVE IT!

Light Of Pixie: ya...2 more chapters then i come :-)

KirbySnowQueen: DIE EVIL POTATO!

Light Of Pixie: yeah...then u only have 23 reviews :-P

Light Of Pixie: mmm...potato

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: uh how you remove anonymous reviews O_O

Light Of Pixie: Saphire:SHUT UP!!!!OR I'M CRASHING THIS THING AND WE"LL ALL DIE!!!

The Yamis:were already dead!

Light Of Pixie: i dunno

Light Of Pixie: ptu their name in?

KirbySnowQueen: i try

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: MUHAHAHAA

KirbySnowQueen: i removed it ^^

Light Of Pixie: wot?

Light Of Pixie: good 4 u :-)

Light Of Pixie: now u have less reviews :-P

KirbySnowQueen: yeah ...but who cares ^^

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: you have a lot of reviews 4 that story, u should update it more

KirbySnowQueen: :p

KirbySnowQueen: it agitating me tho

Light Of Pixie: :-P*

Light Of Pixie: but why?

KirbySnowQueen: YAY UPDATED ^^

KirbySnowQueen: hehe sorry ^^;

Light Of Pixie: yay! chapter 9!

Light Of Pixie: wots updated?

KirbySnowQueen: the difference one person can make

Light Of Pixie: oic

Light Of Pixie: never read that story

KirbySnowQueen: oh O_O

Light Of Pixie: ya know...i figured out that it was you who got me hooked on yami malik :-)

Light Of Pixie: i got proof too

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: uh... ???

Light Of Pixie: Well...Yami Malik is mean...but he does have a funky hair do...but that's no reason to hurt saphire!!! but, he kinda did have a good reason *slaps back to life* anyway, SAVE SAPHIRE YAMI! and, I bring more gifts! like...*thinks* hmm...A 24 PACK OF PEPSI!!! yeah!!! you can never be too hyper!!! ^_~

Light Of Pixie: that was my review

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: .........

Light Of Pixie: see? i already started then...

Light Of Pixie: ooo...i found out what happenes at the end of battle city :-)

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: malik and bakura go POOF O_O

Light Of Pixie: malik finds out that his yami killed his father + yami banishes yami malik to the shadow realm + malik gives yami the ra card :-)

Light Of Pixie: nah...they didnt go poof yet

KirbySnowQueen: oh O_O

Light Of Pixie: they go poof at episode...87?

Light Of Pixie: thats when their yamis take over

KirbySnowQueen: hehe ^^'

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: im good

Light Of Pixie: in 91 yami gets p/oed + opens w00pass on yami malik :-)

Light Of Pixie: hehehe..zero

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: wah???

Light Of Pixie: he's gets pissed off at yami malik for mind torturing mai + does something but i dunno yet i cuz i havent seen the whole ep

KirbySnowQueen: lol 

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: there a story called

Light Of Pixie: ?

KirbySnowQueen: Sneezies adn Wheezeis and Chibis,Oh My!

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: no...

Light Of Pixie: i wonder if they had beer in egypt

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: or...how yami malik would know that song

KirbySnowQueen: um... he just ....DOES!

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: randomness eh?

KirbySnowQueen: he watched too much TV!

KirbySnowQueen: ^^

Light Of Pixie: tv?

Light Of Pixie: yamis watch tv?

Light Of Pixie: ooo...good idea :-)

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: chapter...12 :-P

KirbySnowQueen: of?

KirbySnowQueen: oh

KirbySnowQueen: ^^

Light Of Pixie: mine!

KirbySnowQueen: hehe i'm slow O_O

Light Of Pixie: yeah...now, WE GOTTA WRITE!

Light Of Pixie: but, first

Light Of Pixie wants to directly connect. 

Light Of Pixie is now directly connected. 

KirbySnowQueen: kirby clippy ^^

Light Of Pixie: oh yeah...

Light Of Pixie: but, first

KirbySnowQueen: O.O

Light Of Pixie: 

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: please, tell me, HOW CAN I LIKE THAT???

KirbySnowQueen: i dunno

KirbySnowQueen: KIRBY ^^

KirbySnowQueen: clippy^^

KirbySnowQueen: must see where he eats the whole buffet O_O

Light Of Pixie: u already sent it to me :-P

Light Of Pixie: still...he has nice pants!

Light Of Pixie: ! *idea*

Light Of Pixie: hehehe....im gonna draw...YAMI MALIK KIRBY!!!

Light Of Pixie: to go with my malik kirby :-)

Light Of Pixie: *puts on a hat that says 'artist at work'*

KirbySnowQueen: 

KirbySnowQueen: kirby just got blown into the watermellon patch O.O

Light Of Pixie: :-P

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: king deedeedee mad O_O

Light Of Pixie: okay...

KirbySnowQueen: haha kirby ate a watermellon ^^

Light Of Pixie: okay...

Light Of Pixie: ;_;

KirbySnowQueen: wha?

Light Of Pixie: umm...can u wait a min?

KirbySnowQueen: k

Light Of Pixie: i gotta restart...

Light Of Pixie signed off at 11:06:23 AM. 

Light Of Pixie signed on at 11:06:25 AM. 

Light Of Pixie: back

KirbySnowQueen: hi ^^

KirbySnowQueen: oooo new color O.O

Light Of Pixie: my pc thingy got d/c so i called my dad + he told me what 2 do + now im back :-)

Light Of Pixie direct connection is closed. 

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: he turned Seth into a pink fluffy bunny O_O....

Light Of Pixie: took ya long enough...

KirbySnowQueen wants to directly connect. 

Light Of Pixie is now directly connected. 

Light Of Pixie: he's got a head + eyes + the eye of ra + a mouth

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: uh... duh O_O;

KirbySnowQueen: ^^'

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: pick a number!

KirbySnowQueen: 5? O.O

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: nope...loser

Light Of Pixie: i gotta draw with something 2 look at

KirbySnowQueen: um 3? O_O

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: good 4 hair but, no

KirbySnowQueen: um 14?

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: no...

Light Of Pixie: kinda blurred...O_O

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: i can sharpen it ^^

KirbySnowQueen: nvm -_-

KirbySnowQueen: um 10?

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: no...

KirbySnowQueen: 17?

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: getting better, but, no

KirbySnowQueen: 16?

Light Of Pixie: nice pants :-)

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: no..but good 4 hair

Light Of Pixie: kinda...damn letters!

KirbySnowQueen: maybe i should edit him so he wearing a dress -_-....

Light Of Pixie: O_O

Light Of Pixie: okay!

KirbySnowQueen: then you can't say nice pants ^^

Light Of Pixie: O_O

Light Of Pixie: anyway...

Light Of Pixie: numbers?

KirbySnowQueen: 2938567

Light Of Pixie: no...

Light Of Pixie: 1-19 i think

KirbySnowQueen: 19

KirbySnowQueen: oooo big O_O

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: u sent me that :-P

KirbySnowQueen: oh yeah ^^

Light Of Pixie: his pants aint bad either

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: you said they was

Light Of Pixie: hehehe

Light Of Pixie: i had 2 say that :-P

Light Of Pixie: but...those aint the purple ones

KirbySnowQueen: O_O uh yeah they is

KirbySnowQueen: it just black and white so ya can't tell

Light Of Pixie: O_O....

Light Of Pixie: *faints*

Light Of Pixie: he waers purple jeans?

Light Of Pixie: wears*

KirbySnowQueen: i dunno O_O;

KirbySnowQueen: HAPPY ^^

Light Of Pixie: huh?

KirbySnowQueen: WB FINNALY GONNA PLAY EPS 26 ^^

KirbySnowQueen: this saturday ^^

Light Of Pixie: pfft

Light Of Pixie: thats old 4 me :-P

KirbySnowQueen: *does funky dance of joy*

Light Of Pixie: when you get to 45, call me

KirbySnowQueen: well they starting the new season

Light Of Pixie: it aint new

Light Of Pixie: its...OLD!!!

KirbySnowQueen: and we will get up to ep 65 when this season of eps

KirbySnowQueen: is over

Light Of Pixie: ytv's gonna show the rest once they get back up to 45

KirbySnowQueen: then WB will have ta buy more

Light Of Pixie: we're at....20 i think right now

Light Of Pixie: i think ytv bought more then wb

Light Of Pixie: hehehe...battle city!

KirbySnowQueen: WB bought 39 new eps

Light Of Pixie: we get...19 + probably more

KirbySnowQueen: so when our channels are done we will be at the same place basicly

KirbySnowQueen: ^^

Light Of Pixie: dun think so

KirbySnowQueen: we be stopping on ep 65

Light Of Pixie: aww....;_;

Light Of Pixie: go check where at is on the japanese eps :-)

KirbySnowQueen: 116 O_O

KirbySnowQueen: x_x

Light Of Pixie: nani?

Light Of Pixie: 116?

Light Of Pixie: wotd that

KirbySnowQueen: they at ep they at

Light Of Pixie: no...they're past that

KirbySnowQueen: well that was week before last

KirbySnowQueen: or something

Light Of Pixie: they're at like...140 or 150 by now i think

KirbySnowQueen: O_o

KirbySnowQueen: it only been going for 2 years

Light Of Pixie: so?

Light Of Pixie: wow...that sucks

KirbySnowQueen: O_O?

Light Of Pixie: and thats y i should move to japan

KirbySnowQueen: MUST WATCH KIRBY CLIP ^^ and yugioh clips

Light Of Pixie: -_-

KirbySnowQueen: it adorable!

Light Of Pixie: my realplayer says that i download some new thing + then it doesnt download it

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: -_-

KirbySnowQueen: you can't just right click what i sent you and hit open O_O?

KirbySnowQueen: 

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: he just ate..... EVERYTHING O_O

Light Of Pixie: umm...i restarted...remember?

Light Of Pixie: just send me wild drive again :-)

KirbySnowQueen: ok O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: ans, pick a number!

KirbySnowQueen: 10?

Light Of Pixie: u already picked that one

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: 11

KirbySnowQueen: 

KirbySnowQueen: wild drive

Light Of Pixie: brb

KirbySnowQueen: k

KirbySnowQueen: -_-

Auto response from Light Of Pixie: I aint here right now :-P

KirbySnowQueen: my dad just had to remind me bout school -_-

KirbySnowQueen: O_O shouldn't we be writing ....

Light Of Pixie: back

Light Of Pixie: yeah, sure, why not?

KirbySnowQueen: hehe just curious

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: have u even written the title yet?

KirbySnowQueen: no O_O

KirbySnowQueen: i going to get the reviews now

Light Of Pixie: well, u should!

Light Of Pixie: then u do that :-)

Light Of Pixie: i reviewed myself...hehehe

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: i downloading nother kirby clip

Light Of Pixie: oic

KirbySnowQueen: MUHAHAHA

Light Of Pixie: wot?

KirbySnowQueen: i have written 4 lines ^^

KirbySnowQueen: Disclaimer:Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh,Kirbys, or Superman O_O I just own me and Myloko is owned by no one….

Saphire:WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Malik:What?

Saphire:I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW ;_;

Light Of Pixie: u slowed down osiris when u talked...

Light Of Pixie: -_-

KirbySnowQueen: oops O_O

Light Of Pixie: hehehe

Light Of Pixie: u dun own me!

KirbySnowQueen: nope

Light Of Pixie: dun i even own myself?

KirbySnowQueen: i dunno O_O

Light Of Pixie: yami can own me if he wants to...hehehe :-P

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-P

KirbySnowQueen: wanna say anything?

Light Of Pixie: i had 2 say that

Light Of Pixie: umm...im lazy + gotta write too...hehehe

Light Of Pixie: no...

Light Of Pixie: Yami malik has nice pants ^_^

KirbySnowQueen: OMG THIS CHAPTER HAS 8 LETTERS IN MAIL TIME O_O

Light Of Pixie: O_O

Light Of Pixie: dun add them all?

KirbySnowQueen: i must!

Light Of Pixie: ;_;

KirbySnowQueen: you can help ^^

Light Of Pixie: just says thanks to everyone who sent something :-)

Light Of Pixie: help?

Light Of Pixie: yay!

Light Of Pixie: ohh...osiris

Light Of Pixie: and ra...

KirbySnowQueen: O_O 

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: wots the other ones name?

KirbySnowQueen: Oblisk

Light Of Pixie: i forget :-P

Light Of Pixie: yeah...thats it

KirbySnowQueen: ----------------------BACK TO SCHOOL MAIL TIME----------------------

Saphire:hehe couldn't resist ^^

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: you wanna say something?

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: Well, today's Saphire's last day of being free due to the fact that she has *gasp* go back to school tomorrow 

Light Of Pixie: umm...i diun got school for 3 more weeks :-)

Light Of Pixie: u wana add something there?

KirbySnowQueen: O_O?

KirbySnowQueen: oh that in your story O.O

Light Of Pixie: yeah...

KirbySnowQueen: you have the same line in two stories now ^^

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: Well, today's Saphire's last day of being free due to the fact that she has *gasp* go back to school tomorrow.

Saphire: O_O?

Myloko: Hehehe…I still go 3 more weeks.

Light Of Pixie: bah

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire:WAHHHHHHHHHH *bursts into fit of tears*

Light Of Pixie: 

Saphire:WAHHHHHHHHHH *bursts into fit of tears*

Myloko: Don't worry, soon you'll be in highschool!

KirbySnowQueen: O_O thats a year away -_-

Light Of Pixie: so?

Light Of Pixie: i said "soon"

KirbySnowQueen: TOO LONG ;_;

Light Of Pixie: no...

KirbySnowQueen: i hate being 13 -_-;

Light Of Pixie: aww...

Light Of Pixie: i hated it too :-P

KirbySnowQueen: hehe.. anyway!

Light Of Pixie: line?

KirbySnowQueen: um

Light Of Pixie: Malik: Yeah…that's really gonna make her happy -_-

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire:;_; i guess.... *goes all gloomy like* o_o

Light Of Pixie: Saphire:;_; I guess.... *goes all gloomy like* o_o

Malik: Can I kill her for you Saphire?

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire: NO!!!! YOU CAN'T KILL HER

Light Of Pixie: 

Myloko: Yeah, attempt to kill me and be prepared to be Kirby!

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: hehehe

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire: O_O;;

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire: OOO!!! COOKIES!!! *begins to eat them* ^^ 

Everyone: O_O;

Saphire: what?I haven't eaten all day!

Light Of Pixie: me either

Light Of Pixie: can i have one?

--------------------------------------End of part one-----------------------------------------------

Hehe plz R&R and continue on with chapters 2&3 if ya feel like it ^^;

-----------------------------------Continue-------------------------------


	2. The chat part 2

-----------------------------------Continue-------------------------------

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: Yeah anyway……on with the fic. And since Yami was *kinda*busy last time…..i'm getting Yami Malik to say the disclaimer.

Yami Malik: No

Myloko: If you don't do it then I'll steal your pants and tell everyone your *secret* Hehehe……..

Yami Malik: O_O……fine, she doesn't own anything in this story except for her pets and herself.

Myloko: Good job………not ^_~

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire: I'm a pet O_O?

Light Of Pixie: i dont won u :-P

Light Of Pixie: own*

KirbySnowQueen: oh O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: Saphire….are you still mad at me?"

KirbySnowQueen: nah ^^

KirbySnowQueen: when was i O_O?

Light Of Pixie: line please...

Light Of Pixie: remember chapter 10?

KirbySnowQueen: oh !!!

Light Of Pixie: :-P

KirbySnowQueen: ^^; that was malik saying that hehe

Light Of Pixie: no duh...

KirbySnowQueen: um i was asleep at the end O_O

Light Of Pixie: you'll see what else he's gonna say too :-P

Light Of Pixie: hold on then

Light Of Pixie: *Shakes Saphire a few times to wake up* "Saphire! Wake up! Are you still mad at me?"

Light Of Pixie: better

KirbySnowQueen: "O_O... um no"

Light Of Pixie: "O_O... um no"

"Good, because if you were, I might have to kill you."

KirbySnowQueen: "O_O.... pardon?"

Light Of Pixie: "Well, usually I kill someone at least once a week and I haven't really killed anyone since we got here yet so…"

KirbySnowQueen: "O_O um... excuse me one moment.. *runs out of the bathroom like mad*"

Light Of Pixie: yay...216 words :-P

KirbySnowQueen: yay 636 words ^^

Light Of Pixie: Saphire wait! I wasn't gonna kill you!"

Light Of Pixie: -_-

Light Of Pixie: but u got letters, i dunt :-P

KirbySnowQueen: hehe ^^;

KirbySnowQueen: "*come back in* you wasn't O_O?"

Light Of Pixie: "*come back in* you wasn't O_O?"

"No, I just wanted to ask you something………"

KirbySnowQueen: "um k.Shoot."

KirbySnowQueen: hey my kirby download finished!

Light Of Pixie: "um k.Shoot."

"Do you think I'm fat?"

Light Of Pixie: sugoi

KirbySnowQueen: "No O_O"

Light Of Pixie: No O_O"

"BUT I'M A SIZE 8 FOR RA'S SAKE!!!"

KirbySnowQueen: i'm a 10 O_O

Light Of Pixie: line...

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: "Thats not fat at all O_O"

Light Of Pixie: YES IT IS!!! THAT'S WHAT MY YAMI'S BEEN TELLING ME AND IT'S TRUE!!!"

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: hehehe...im donwloading wild drive in audio :-P

KirbySnowQueen: "But your Yami wears a size bigger than you O_O"

Light Of Pixie: "But your Yami wears a size bigger than you O_O"

"No he doesn't……..he wears a 6"

KirbySnowQueen: "HOW THE HECK DO YOU PPL BREATH O_O"

Light Of Pixie: huh?

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: "HOW THE HECK DO YOU PPL BREATH O_O"

"Huh?"

KirbySnowQueen: "MALIK YOU ARE NOT FAT!!! YOU IS SKINNY!!"

Light Of Pixie: "MALIK YOU ARE NOT FAT!!! YOU IS SKINNY!!"

'NO I'M NOT! I'M FATTER THAN AN EGYPTIAN COW!!!"

KirbySnowQueen: "O_O Egyption cows must have been damn skinny"

Light Of Pixie: 

"O_O Egyption cows must have been damn skinny"

'THEY'RE AREN'T!!! THEY'RE REALLY FAT!!! JUST LIKE ME!!!"

Light Of Pixie: 334 ^^

KirbySnowQueen: "NO YOU NOT!!!!! GET IT IN YOUR HEAD!!!I'M FATTER THAN YOU ARE O_O"

Light Of Pixie: "NO YOU'RE NOT!!! I'M A BLIMP DAMNIT!!! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *runs out of the room crying*"

KirbySnowQueen: "NO YOUR NOT *bursts into tears flooding the bathroom*"

Light Of Pixie: 

"YAMI!!!"

2 Yamis: "WHAT?"

"Umm….I ment my Yami……."

"What do you want now?"

"Do you think I'm fat?"

"Yes."

"*yells to the bathroom* SEE SAPHIRE I TOLD YOU THAT I WAS FAT!!!"

KirbySnowQueen: "WELL IF YOU FAT THEN I'M AS BIG AS THE MOON!*goes back to sobbing*"

KirbySnowQueen: i cut mail time short to get to the story

Light Of Pixie: "Umm……..Justine?"

"Yeah Malik?"

"Just outta curiousity…………..what size are you?"

"2…..why?"

"TOLD YA I'M FAT SAPHIRE!!!"

Light Of Pixie: good idea :-)

KirbySnowQueen: "MALIK I'M A SIZE 10!!!*sobs some more* ;_;"

Light Of Pixie: "Ummm…Yami, same question."

"4, why are you asking us our clothes sizes?"

Light Of Pixie: "Because…I'm fat and I wana know."

"Malik you're not fat. Is that better?" I asked him.

"Kinda….but, no. *walks back to the bathroom*"

Light Of Pixie: 

"I don't know why you said that…."

"And why not Yami Malik?"

"Because…HIS ASS IS FATTER THAN NEW JERSEY!!! AND THAT'S PRETTY DAMN FAT TO BEGIN WITH!!!"

"*from bathroom* I HEARD THAT!!! *Starts to cry with Saphire*

KirbySnowQueen: "*still crying* YOU EVIL YAMI MALIK!!!!WAAAAHHH!!!*

Light Of Pixie: "Ya know…that was kinda evil…"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? THE GOODNESS FAIRY? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE EVIL!!!"

KirbySnowQueen: "*from bathroom*But you could be just a tad nicer... like Yami *goes back to wailing*"

KirbySnowQueen: hehe i get to mine a minute

Light Of Pixie: if u go on kazaa right now u can download eps 25, 27, 28, 29, 30, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 39 + 41 :-)

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: i dun have kazaa -_-

KirbySnowQueen: Malik: WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!

Light Of Pixie: u should download it :-)

Light Of Pixie: :-P

KirbySnowQueen: line?

Light Of Pixie: at least I get to die with my best friend and a plane full of good looking guys ^_^

KirbySnowQueen: Yami: Must…..Break…grip….and….ESCAPE!!!*tries to get away from Myloko*

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: i need that 4 my pic :-)

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: TOO DAMN BAD! *holds on tighter*

KirbySnowQueen: mmmmm ham and cheese sandwich

Light Of Pixie: O_O

Light Of Pixie: can i have some?

KirbySnowQueen: if i could squish it thought the PC i would O_O

Light Of Pixie: thanks...

Light Of Pixie: pick a number 1-19

Light Of Pixie: not 11

KirbySnowQueen: 1

Light Of Pixie: no...

Light Of Pixie: 3-19 then

KirbySnowQueen: 3

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: good

Light Of Pixie: i gotta draw the hair

KirbySnowQueen: do the dew ^^

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: THIS SANDWICH MUST BE CURSED!

KirbySnowQueen: *eats it anyway ^^*

Light Of Pixie: :-P

KirbySnowQueen: you know what would make a good story?

KirbySnowQueen: if we coppied everything from the aim box and pasted it it would be cool O_O like a chat story!

Light Of Pixie: yeah...

Light Of Pixie: sounds good :-)

Light Of Pixie: too bad that ya cant see the pics :-P

KirbySnowQueen: ya...

Light Of Pixie: ;_;

KirbySnowQueen: maybe we could try it !

Light Of Pixie: u can upload them + show them later :-P

KirbySnowQueen: ya ^^

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: yami malik kirby will have...HAIR soon!!!

Light Of Pixie: *thunder booms*

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: Where that comefrom?

Light Of Pixie: i dunno

KirbySnowQueen: Bakura:HERE IT COMES!!!*covers head waiting for the crash…………..*

Everyone:*………………………….....................*

Light Of Pixie: O_O

Light Of Pixie: did we crash yet?

Light Of Pixie: am i dead yet?

KirbySnowQueen: Malik:Hey look!*points though the jet floor *which just now became transparent O_O* and someone under the jet that is none other than*

Saphire: SUPERMAN??? WHAT THE HECK!!!???

Light Of Pixie: and....i need a new number :-P

KirbySnowQueen: 5

Light Of Pixie: O_O

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: no...i need the rest of his head in the pic :-P

KirbySnowQueen: can't you set it so that in the folder you have thumbnails of what you pic O_O

Light Of Pixie: yeah...but i want u to pick :-P

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: 4,6,7,8,9,10,12,13,14,15,16

Light Of Pixie: 

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: hehehe

KirbySnowQueen: 

KirbySnowQueen: green?

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: woohoo 890 words ^^

Light Of Pixie: wow

Light Of Pixie: i only got over 500

Light Of Pixie: cuz now im drawing :-P

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: WE BEEN PUTTING THIS OFF TOO LONG!

Light Of Pixie: yeah...i know ;_;

KirbySnowQueen: ah well *watches the kirby clips for insperation*

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: hehehe

KirbySnowQueen: Hoshi no kirby ^^

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHhhh

KirbySnowQueen: REAL PLAYER HAD AN ERROR O_O

KirbySnowQueen: must reopen it now -_-

Light Of Pixie: O_O

Light Of Pixie: Meanwhile….in the bathroom….

"Saphire….why are we *sniff* fat?"

KirbySnowQueen: "*still sobbing* Cause the world hates us ;_; WAAHHH*

Light Of Pixie: ya....570^^

Light Of Pixie: "*still sobbing* Cause the world hates us ;_; WAAHHH*

"YEAH….WAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Saphire?"

KirbySnowQueen: "*sniff* huh?"

Light Of Pixie: "Do you still like me even though I'm *sniff* fat?"

KirbySnowQueen: "You not fat to me *sniff* ;_;"

KirbySnowQueen: HAHA KIRBY JUST ATE TEH WHOLE BUFFET!

Light Of Pixie: "You're not fat to me either…."

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: AHHHHHHHH

KirbySnowQueen: IT HAD ANOTHER ERROR O_O

Light Of Pixie: ?

Light Of Pixie: :-P

KirbySnowQueen: it shut down again -_-

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: Superman: Yes it is I!SUPERMAN!!! And I have come here to sa…

Suddenly a meteor appeared out of nowhere takeing superman with it O_O;

Saphire:Uh that was random O_O;

KirbySnowQueen: line?

KirbySnowQueen: 

Light Of Pixie: sry, i was upstiars :-P

KirbySnowQueen: hehe

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: are we dead yet?

KirbySnowQueen: Myloko:Are we dead yet?

Yugi:Um guys what is keeping the jet flying O_O?

Everyone:*looks down* UH OH O_O

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: Saphire quick! tet out the labtop!!!

Light Of Pixie: get*

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire:RIGHT!!*pulls out the almighty lap top of doom and rapidly types*

All of a sudden the the jet stopped and fell strait down landing on… a big squishy mattress that… Farts???

BigSquishtMattress(BSM):PHHHFFFFFFFTT O_O

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: O_O...EWW!!!!...SUGOI!!!

KirbySnowQueen: hehe it was a gift from zyba O_o

Light Of Pixie: i saw

Light Of Pixie: good old zyba:-)

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire:O_O are we dead now?

Malik: Dun think so O_O…… um is everyone alive?

Saphire:I'm here

Yugi:ME!

Bakura:Just fine!

Seto:Um ok I guess O_O

Mokuba:SUGAR!!um yep ^^

KirbyYamiMalik: PYU PO ^^

Joey: Yeps

Yami:LET ME GO!! I'm here O_O

Light Of Pixie: Mylokp: NO!!! YOURE' MINE!!! I'm okay ^_^

Light Of Pixie: O_O...i spelled my own name wrong

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: i gotta fix that

Light Of Pixie: me too :-P

KirbySnowQueen: ok all fixed ^^

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: 1040 words ^.^

Light Of Pixie: sugoi

KirbySnowQueen: what about you?

Light Of Pixie: ooo...wild drive original full length version :-)

Light Of Pixie: aduio :-)

Light Of Pixie: audio*

Light Of Pixie: O_O....extra verses :-P

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: um what about your story?

Light Of Pixie: u gotta write a line :-P

Light Of Pixie: "You not fat to me *sniff* ;_;"

"You're not fat to me either…."

KirbySnowQueen: "*sniff* k ^^ *goes back to wailing*"

Light Of Pixie: 

"Ya know what I just *sniff* realized?"

KirbySnowQueen: "wah?"

Light Of Pixie: 

"we're not fat on the inside."

Light Of Pixie: 627 ^^

KirbySnowQueen: "O_O;; uh what the heck does that mean?"

Light Of Pixie: means that you could be 300 pounds on the outside but it's your personality that really counts in the end."

KirbySnowQueen: "oh O_O......ok.....*stumach growls* um i'm hungry O_O;"

Light Of Pixie: "Me too….Saphire?"

KirbySnowQueen: "What?"

Light Of Pixie: "uumm.....can you....umm....yeah...umm.....be my...girlfriend?"

KirbySnowQueen: "O_O......... uh.... *faints* X_X"

KirbySnowQueen: Malik:Well I guess that's everyone O_O

Bakura:So where did we crash anyway?

YamiBakura:Look!*points to a sign out the window* "welcome to the…… EQUATOR???" 

Saphire:No wonder it was so hot O_O;;

Light Of Pixie: O_O...equator eh...so does that mean if i step here i'm in the northen side and if I step over them i'm on the southern side?

Light Of Pixie: "*walks into the bathroom*SAPHIRE! AAHH!!! MALIK WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I didn't do anything…she just sorta….passed out?"

"FROM WHAT?"

"Shock…?"

Light Of Pixie: brb

Light Of Pixie signed off at 1:17:42 PM. 

Light Of Pixie direct connection is closed. 

Light Of Pixie signed on at 1:30:31 PM. 

Light Of Pixie: back :-)

KirbySnowQueen: hi ^^

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: now, LET'S WRITE!

Light Of Pixie wants to directly connect. 

KirbySnowQueen: YES!

Light Of Pixie is now directly connected. 

Light Of Pixie: last line:

Light Of Pixie: 

"*walks into the bathroom*SAPHIRE! AAHH!!! MALIK WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?"

"I didn't do anything…she just sorta….passed out?"

"FROM WHAT?"

"Shock…?"

KirbySnowQueen: hehe O_O

Light Of Pixie: 

KirbySnowQueen: -_-

Light Of Pixie: i need the cape :-)

Light Of Pixie: now, its....COLORING TIME!!!

KirbySnowQueen: um what am i supposed to say... i fainted O_O

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: you're not awake yet

KirbySnowQueen: oh O_O

Light Of Pixie: i needed the hiar :-P

Light Of Pixie: hair*

KirbySnowQueen: spiky O.O

Light Of Pixie: hehehe

Light Of Pixie: yeah

Light Of Pixie: keep writting!

KirbySnowQueen: i is!

Light Of Pixie: "AND WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER THAT MADE HER PASS OUT?"

"Umm…I asked her if she want to…go out with me…"

*Yami Malik from the livingroom*: WUSS!!!

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! *Storms off into the livingroom*

KirbySnowQueen: Malik: So what do we do now?

Saphire:well… AHHHHHHHHH!!!My laptop!!!

Seto: what wrong with it?

Saphire: It had a system crash O_O; so now I can't fix da jet O_O;

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: I dunno if my pc can take that much stress....

KirbySnowQueen: 1137 words ^^

Light Of Pixie: 793

Light Of Pixie: Meanwhile…back in the livingroom…

"SAY ONE MORE THING AND I'LL WHACK YOU SO HARD THAT YOU'LL BE SEEING STARS!"

"Like what?"

*WHACK*

"You're aware of the fact that you just knocked Yami Malik uncontious right?" Seto asked.

"HE DESERVED IT!"

"You shouldn't have knocked him out though…"

"Yeah…well, anyway, I'll be right back….hehehe…." *drags the uncontious Yami Malik with her*

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: are you gonna steal his pants?

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: more than that :-)

KirbySnowQueen: O_O ...and cape?

Light Of Pixie: more...

KirbySnowQueen: *doesn't wanna know X_X*

Light Of Pixie: hehehe...

Light Of Pixie: you'll see

KirbySnowQueen: Gah i need my CD!

Light Of Pixie: wot one?

KirbySnowQueen: Can't think without Linkin Park music ^^

Light Of Pixie: SUGOI SONG!!!

Light Of Pixie: :-P

KirbySnowQueen: must retrive!!BRB

Light Of Pixie: k

Auto response from KirbySnowQueen: I brb in min or two!

KirbySnowQueen: i need to put more keep out signs on my door

KirbySnowQueen: my mom moved stuff -_-

Light Of Pixie: :-P

KirbySnowQueen: now... CD ^^

KirbySnowQueen: omg!

KirbySnowQueen: i forgot this thing had special multimedia stuff for pcs O_O

KirbySnowQueen: SCREENCAP!

KirbySnowQueen: 

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: wha?

KirbySnowQueen: CD have special features ^^

--------------------------END PART 2------------------------------

Hehe this is long so I had to make it 3 parts x_x PLZ R&R and contine with chappie 3!


	3. The chat part 3

---------------------CONTINUE--------------------------------

Light Of Pixie: wots that?

Light Of Pixie: oic

KirbySnowQueen: that a screen cap

Light Of Pixie: BACK TO WRITTING!

KirbySnowQueen: yes!

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: and listening!

KirbySnowQueen: *starts up musicmatch ^^*

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: ooo the opening is instramental

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: Yugi:Maybe we should go explore it O_O

Yami:YES!!!*breaks free of Myloko's grip

Light Of Pixie: OH NO YOU DONT! *sticks a leash on Yami's collar ^_^*

Light Of Pixie: would u mind if yami malik was a kirby?

Light Of Pixie: or should i make him something else?

KirbySnowQueen: O_O he is in mine

KirbySnowQueen: um.....

Light Of Pixie: any new ideas?

KirbySnowQueen: um... .

Light Of Pixie: i was thinking...pikachu

KirbySnowQueen: !!!!!

Light Of Pixie: but then...he'd shock us

KirbySnowQueen: King Deedeedee!

Light Of Pixie: no...KURIBOH!!!

KirbySnowQueen: wait king deedeedee has a hammer O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-P

KirbySnowQueen: *listens to Pts.Of.Athrty remix ^^*

KirbySnowQueen: screen shot!!

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: 

Light Of Pixie: ?

KirbySnowQueen: screen shot ^^

Light Of Pixie: i need updates from your story :-)

Light Of Pixie: want me to send wild drive in audio?

Light Of Pixie: it's a REALLY kewl song :-)

KirbySnowQueen: um ok ^^

KirbySnowQueen: WOOHOO!

KirbySnowQueen: Enth E ND remix ^^

KirbySnowQueen: its spelled like that too

KirbySnowQueen: 

KirbySnowQueen: We all stepped out of the crashed jet to explore where we were. All around were lots of trees, parrots, and other things O_O.

Saphire:I think we landed in a rain forest somewhere.

YamiBakura:I told you. The Equator

Saphire:YamiBakura the Equator is HUGE I was wondering WHERE on the equator we were -_-;

Light Of Pixie: 

Light Of Pixie: FINALLY!

Light Of Pixie: 

5 minutes later…..

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?" Yami yelled as I came back into the livingroom.

"I just kinda changed….hehehe." I was now wearing Yami Malik's *almost* entire attire.

"YOU EVEN STOLE THE MILLENIUM ROD?"

"Yeah…..you can't wear the clothes without the rod ^_^"

"So…where's he now?"

"He's uncontious on my floor….hehehe….but not how you'd want to find him."

"What do you mean?"

"Hehehe….go see." The three of us then walked off to my room to find Yami Malik. When we got there we found him still uncontious on the floor, only he wasn't in human form…"

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: Are we insane yet?

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: "Malik……is that you?"

"*wakes up*BOHHF!!!"

"Is he a……?"

"YEAH! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU YELL AT MY BEST FRIEND! And yes, he's a kuriboh ^_^"

"So…..Malik…..*laughs* can I take a picture?"

"BOHHFFTOMMMBA!!!"

Yami:*is crying on the ground from laughter* *KYM kicks Yami* "WOULD YOU LIKE MY DARK MAGICIAN TO KICK YOUR ASS FURBALL?"

KYM: *meep*

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! So…..what do we do with him now?" 

KirbySnowQueen: lol

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: so they just left me unconcious in the bathroom O_O

Light Of Pixie: no...malik's with you

KirbySnowQueen: gah i hate the pushing me away remix SONG CHANGE!

KirbySnowQueen: Plc.4 Mie Haed ^^

KirbySnowQueen: they need to learn to spell O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: "I dunno….maybe we can eat him since we're kinda running outta food….."

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" Mokuba had finally awoken to find the 3 of us standing around a kuriboh. "Umm…..what's going on here? And why are you wearing Yami Malik's clothes?"

"Ummm…..it's a long story and you're still asleep?"

"Really? Thanks dream Justine….goodnight *walks back to my sister's room and goes back to sleep*"

KirbySnowQueen: 

KirbySnowQueen: see O_O

Light Of Pixie: 1023^^

Light Of Pixie: yeah

KirbySnowQueen: 122 ^^

KirbySnowQueen: *1227

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: almost...:-P

Light Of Pixie: and, you've even been writting longer than me!!!

KirbySnowQueen: ive been taking stops

Light Of Pixie: me too :-P

KirbySnowQueen: and writers block is creeping up on me

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: my yami malik kirby's almost done ;-)

KirbySnowQueen: AHHHHHHH THE WRITTERS BLOCK IS AFTER ME O_O

KirbySnowQueen: hey maybe we should make a chat story out of our aim stuff?

Light Of Pixie: sure :-)

KirbySnowQueen: adn like the yugioh cast was trying to see what was behind teh minds of the authors

Light Of Pixie: and suddenly......

Light Of Pixie: BOOM!

Light Of Pixie: :-P

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: yeah

KirbySnowQueen: you know we do this: O_O a lot

KirbySnowQueen: or at least i do ^^;

Light Of Pixie: yeah

Light Of Pixie: we both do :-)

KirbySnowQueen: you do the little smiles a lot

Light Of Pixie: yeah...

KirbySnowQueen: like :-)

Light Of Pixie: thats wot i've been told :-P

Light Of Pixie: hehehe

Light Of Pixie: WILD DRIVE!!!

KirbySnowQueen: oooo With you remix ^^

KirbySnowQueen: i like the my december remix!

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: Switches it to My{Dsmbr

KirbySnowQueen: *

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: all da remixes have funky spellings 

Light Of Pixie: can yugi visit kirbyland?

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: hehehe

KirbySnowQueen: ok and he can meet my kirbys:Saphire the blue kirby,Ribbon teh red kirby,Isis the white kirby and ducky the yellow kirby O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: *listens to my{dcembr ^^ i like this song!

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: a

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: that not what i copied!

KirbySnowQueen: Bakura:Very close… very close O_O;

Saphire:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Malik:What?

Saphire:HELP!!!!!!!!

Everyone: WHAT??

Saphire:THE ATTACK OF THE EVIL WRITTERS BLOCK!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Light Of Pixie: O_O

Light Of Pixie: wot?

KirbySnowQueen: Line?

KirbySnowQueen: ooo O.O by myself remix ^^

Light Of Pixie: oic

Light Of Pixie: Meanwhile…off in a distant land…

"Where am I?" Yugi asked as he looked around at his surroundings. He had just been spat out of what he thought was a 7 colored fish but, he wasn't too sure.

"You are in Kirbyland!" A white Kirby answered.

"And who are you?"

"Well, I'm Isis the white Kirby!"

"And I'm Ribbon the red Kirby!" Another spoke.

"And I'm Ducky the yellow Kirby!" Said the 3rd.

"And I'm…."

KirbySnowQueen: I can't slow down....watching everthing spin...

KirbySnowQueen: oops O_O

Light Of Pixie: "Lemme guess…Saphire?"

"Yeah! You're a good guesser mister!"

"Umm…my name's Yugi….and, I don't know where I am and I wana get back to my Yami!"

"Like we said before, you're in….KIRBYLAND! *kirbies start singing a song about kirbies, stars, and kirbies from the stars*

"O_O…so, can you get my back to my Yami?"

"Sure we can! Just think of your Yami and we'll get you there!"

"Thanks kirbies!" The kirbies then pulled out a giant toilet plunger and started plunging Yugi into a toilet that magically appeared before them

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: Thats muh kirbys ^^

Light Of Pixie: 

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: i need hair :-)

KirbySnowQueen: i still need your line

KirbySnowQueen: Bakura:Very close… very close O_O;

Saphire:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Malik:What?

Saphire:HELP!!!!!!!!

Everyone: WHAT??

Saphire:THE ATTACK OF THE EVIL WRITTERS BLOCK!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Light Of Pixie: lemme fic that...*gets out a big hammer and chisel + starts hammering away at the writter's block*

Light Of Pixie: fix*

Light Of Pixie: "Thanks kirbies!" The kirbies then pulled out a giant toilet plunger and started plunging Yugi into a toilet that magically appeared before them. Soon, Yugi found himself being flushed a million times over and being sent through a long tube. "Wow…it's the light at the end of the tunnel! I must be dead! Or…insane!" He yelled as he saw the end of the long tunnel. "WAHOO!!!" He yelled as he came screaming out of the toilet. He was flung into the air, hit the ceiling, and then, landed on top of an uncontious Saphire.

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: ive just been landed on by a wet midget?

KirbySnowQueen: Seto:Maybe we should try and find a method of transportation to get us back to our original destination….

Everyone:……………………………......???

Seto:…………. Find a way to get to Egypt.

Everyone:OH O_O;

KirbySnowQueen: line?

Light Of Pixie: you're still uncontious :-P

KirbySnowQueen: i know 

KirbySnowQueen: but you wanna put in a line

KirbySnowQueen: ?

Light Of Pixie: yeah...

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: Do we even know where we are in the first place?

Light Of Pixie: 1307^^

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire:Um…….. Well according to the position of the clouds,the way the sun has been moving and the angle of our shadows… I have no clue what so ever O_O;

Everyone: *anime fall*

KirbySnowQueen: 1340 O_O

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: i slow typer a script style take up less space

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: hmm...maybe my computer can fix this!

Light Of Pixie: im still drawing yami malik kirby :-P

KirbySnowQueen: lol

Light Of Pixie: *gets out pc, types in a few words and poof!*

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire:Uh you left it on the jet….

Light Of Pixie: i have a backup one!

KirbySnowQueen: oh

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: i got 2 :-)

KirbySnowQueen: Malik:So whats the plan?

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: okay...now, what do y'all want cuz i cant do magic effects all day?

Light Of Pixie: "GET OFF OF MY GIRLFRIEND YOU….oh…Hi Yugi."

"Malik? What am I doing here?"

"I'm not too sure but if you don't get off of my girlfriend in three seconds I'm going to have to kill you."

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: wana wake up yet?

KirbySnowQueen: nah ^^

Light Of Pixie: aww...

KirbySnowQueen: after malik is done with Yugi

Light Of Pixie: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: hehe ^^

Light Of Pixie: "Okay! Just don't kill me! *Gets off of Saphire*"

"Much better. Now, would you mind leaving right now or I will be forced to kill you."

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie: 

"Okay! I'm leaving! *Leaves the bathroom in search of Yami*"

Light Of Pixie: 1379 :-)

KirbySnowQueen: Seto:Well we really just need to know where we are an…

YamiBakura:*interrupts Seto* um…. A cake,135932875298123512 bucks, some sodas, tickets to the Linkin park concert, a new mansion….

KYM: PYU POT PYE PA PYIRBY!!!!!

KirbySnowQueen: 1412

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: I mean, stuff that we need...like...transportation?

KirbySnowQueen: Myloko: I mean, stuff that we need...like...transportation?

KYM: PYU POT PYE PA PYIRBY!!!!!PYI PYED PYT!!!!! PYZE!!!! 

YamiBakura:But I need that stuff , and I'm thirsty O_O

Light Of Pixie: *~*

Myloko: I've gotten lazy + now wana finish the pic of Kirby Yami Malik to go with my already existing Kirby Malik so…

Light Of Pixie: wana add anything?

KirbySnowQueen: Saphire:WAHHHHHHHHHH

KirbySnowQueen: NO GO BACK TO SCHOOL!

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: Malik: It'll be okay Saphire *pats her on the back*

Myloko: Yeah…..anyway, read and review people so that Saphire can get some therapy! ^_~

Light Of Pixie: 1428 :-)

KirbySnowQueen: ^^

Light Of Pixie: *in your story* Myloko: Fine...*types and a 24 pack of soda appears*

Light Of Pixie: Myloko: Anything else?

KirbySnowQueen: uh i already ended it O_O

KirbySnowQueen: sorta

Light Of Pixie: NOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Light Of Pixie: add it for the next chapter :-)

KirbySnowQueen: no i not done done!

Light Of Pixie: good :-)

KirbySnowQueen: i putting in the poll

Light Of Pixie: poll for what

KirbySnowQueen: when story end

Light Of Pixie: oic

Light Of Pixie: 20 CHAPTERS!

Light Of Pixie: chapter title?

KirbySnowQueen: uh O_O

KirbySnowQueen: Little puffballs for all O_O

Light Of Pixie: no...

Light Of Pixie: its up :-)

KirbySnowQueen: DONE!

Light Of Pixie: :-)

Light Of Pixie: yay!

KirbySnowQueen: now to get it up...

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: it should be up in a few seconds

Light Of Pixie: :-)

KirbySnowQueen: I # 1 and you # 2 !!!!

KirbySnowQueen: on the list

KirbySnowQueen: right now!

Light Of Pixie: -_-

KirbySnowQueen: that cause i posted after you O_O

KirbySnowQueen: ^^; do you think ppl will notice our stories are now always updated at the same time?

Light Of Pixie: i dunno :-P

Light Of Pixie: okay...READING TIME!

KirbySnowQueen: YAY

KirbySnowQueen: i reading yours

Light Of Pixie: and, u gotta update the summary thingy on your story :-)

KirbySnowQueen: i did it just late -_-

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: i did mine ;-)

KirbySnowQueen: i reviewed ^^

Light Of Pixie: im reviewing right now

Light Of Pixie: done :-)

KirbySnowQueen: you got a flame..ish O_O that said that they was all OOC 

Light Of Pixie: bah...

Light Of Pixie: its a pointless fic about the cast falling from the sky :-P

KirbySnowQueen: it was probly that potato dude cause there was no name

Light Of Pixie: :-P

Light Of Pixie: did u know that we both started our stories on the same day?

KirbySnowQueen: O_O we did?

Light Of Pixie: yeah

Light Of Pixie: july 12th

KirbySnowQueen: hehe ^^

KirbySnowQueen: the day i joined

Light Of Pixie: and i'm beating ya by...

Light Of Pixie: 1966 words :-)

Light Of Pixie: thats pretty much a chapter and some...O_O

KirbySnowQueen: hehe the side story is gonna be what we is doing right now ^^

KirbySnowQueen: and the yugioh cast was watching us and trying to see what we was up too ^^

KirbySnowQueen: ooo i never played that audio of wild drive O_O

KirbySnowQueen: WOah this sound cool ^^

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: hewwo?

Light Of Pixie: yeah....brb

KirbySnowQueen: k

Light Of Pixie: never mind..

KirbySnowQueen: ok i gonna start the side story now cause i dun wanna make it too long with our conversation ^^

Light Of Pixie: okay

Light Of Pixie: ideas?

KirbySnowQueen: hmm?

Auto response from Light Of Pixie: I aint here right now Saphire. And if you're writting for the story then, i'll be back soon!

...I still like those pants ya know...

...and my dog's driving me nuts O_O...

...but, he's a SEXY BITCH!...

...yeah...right...*beep* :-P

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

KirbySnowQueen: your dog is?

KirbySnowQueen: o_o

Light Of Pixie: no...guess

KirbySnowQueen: hehe i was joking

Auto response from Light Of Pixie: I aint here right now Saphire. And if you're writting for the story then, i'll be back soon!

...I still like those pants ya know...

...and my dog's driving me nuts O_O...

...but, he's a SEXY BITCH!...

...yeah...right...*beep* :-P

KirbySnowQueen: O_O

Light Of Pixie direct connection is closed. 

Light Of Pixie signed off at 3:27:52 PM. 

-------------------------END RECEPTION--------------------------

"Dude… that was freaky O_O".. stated Joey. "um yeah….. So who wants Pizza?" "I DO!!" everyone shouted. So all 12 ppl exited the room and shut down the computer as they headed to the pizza parlor.

~~~~~~~

What do ya think? I only did this cause I was bored and I'll probly just leave it here? Like? NO? plz R&R but dun flame me ;_;!!! All for now!!

Everyone:BYEBYE ^____________________^!


End file.
